My Pet
by bekett
Summary: Jung-Woo Im makes an under-the-table deal with Kun Kang that may end up being more than he bargained for in so many ways. Kun/Jung-Woo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kill Me Kiss Me © Lee Young Yuu

* * *

The rain beat steadily against the slightly fogged-up windows of the Bentley. Kun Kang, nationally-acclaimed male model, drummed his long, slender fingers against the steering wheel as he waited at a traffic light. Despite being surrounded by luxury in the black leather upholstered vehicle, a dour from still marred the model's handsome features. After a photo-shoot that ran late because of a shitty partner, he was crankier than usual.

The light switched to green, and the blond hit the accelerator, only to slam on the brakes a second later as a figure darted out in front of the car, then dropped out of sight. Kun swore and raked a hand through his ash-blond hair. He did not want to deal with this. Growling obscenities, Kun shoved open the car door and got out, standing next to the car. The only good part was that because it was so late and he was on a side-street, there weren't any other cars around. He searched the ground for a body, probably writhing in pain and already plotting to sue him for all he was worth.

A thin figure lurched into a standing position in front of the car. Illuminated by the headlights was a thin male with pale skin, dark eyes, and dark blonde hair. The school uniform he was wearing was soaked through, and his hair hung down to drip in his shadowed eyes. Kun Kang recognized Jung-Woo Im, the classmate who was the look-alike cousin of Ga-Woon's girlfriend Tae.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Kun narrowed his eyes.

"I was," came the bland response.

"You ran out in the middle of the street, you moron." Kun rolled his eyes at the other's ineptitude.

"I thought I saw my dog."

"What a fucking lame excuse. It's the middle of the night, and it's raining. Just go home already." Kun was getting irritated and impatient. He could feel the rain soaking through his expensive linen shirt.

"Can't." Jung-Woo moved around the side of the car, peering under the vehicle. "You didn't see him, did you?"

"See what?" Kun snapped.

"My dog," Jung-Woo stated. He glanced up at the model.

"No I have not fucking seen it. It's probably off chasing a fucking cat or getting itself run over. Good riddance. One less mutt in the world I don't have to worry about running over. Too bad the same couldn't be said for you," Kun said callously. He saw a flicker of emotion cross Jung-Woo's face, and almost felt like apologizing. Jung-Woo stood, turned away, and began to walk off.

"Hey," Kun called after him, after a moment's hesitation. "Just get in the car and I'll drop you off at Ga-Woon's place."

"Can't. I have to find my dog." Not even a glance back.

"Will you forget the fucking dog already?" Dark eyes flashed.

Silence.

"Get in the car, Jung-Woo."

"I have to find my dog first." Jung-Woo froze, peered down a dark alley, then seemed to confirm something and took off. His pale outline was quickly swallowed up by the inky darkness when he turned down another street.

"Hey!" Kun gritted his teeth, seething. He had been passed up for a mangy mutt. That was a first. He got back into the car, scowling at the thought of his wet clothes ruining his pristine leather seats, and put the car into gear, driving off in the direction Jung-Woo had taken.

* * *

If he didn't find Jung-Woo in approximately ten seconds, he was going home. He no longer cared about the tongue-lashing Tae was sure to give him if she knew he left her precious cousin to fend for himself in the dark alleyways of South Korea in the middle of the night-

Kun thought he saw something over to the right. He slowed, and came to a stop at the mouth of an alley. There was definitely something moving down there, but he didn't want to find out the hard way that it wasn't Jung-Woo. Then he heard a dog's yelp, and he knew he had found the right alley.

The blond parked and headed down the alley, trying not to get too much mud and grime on him. At least he didn't have to go far. There, sitting and leaning against the wall halfway down the alley, was a very wet Jung-Woo, with a very wet and very dirty furball in his lap.

Jung-Woo looked up when he walked over. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Kun jerked his head a bit, indicating the Bentley. Jung-Woo blinked, and surprise registered on his face. He stood, cradling the lump of fur to his thin chest, not seeming to notice the mud that was being ground into the fabric.

They walked back to the car in silence. Well, mostly silence. Kun made grumbling remarks under his breath about idiots who ran out in the street and their idiot pets who looked like they had been dumpster diving. Jung-Woo ignored him and stroked Snowball, who was shivering against his t-shirt. He wished he had been wearing a jacket so that he could wrap Snowball up in it.

When they got to the car, Kun Kang stopped in front of the passenger-side door and loomed over Jung-Woo with his feet planted, his arms crossed, and an imperious look on his face.

"The dog does not touch any part of the car." It was a statement that offered no flexibility whatsoever.

Jung-Woo nodded demurely. Kun Kang stepped aside, and walked around to the driver's side to get in. Jung-Woo carefully maneuvered the dog onto his lap as he sat down, but he still ended up jostling him a little, eliciting a yelp from the dog.

"No barking in the car," Kun Kang growled. He turned the key in the ignition and drove onto the road.

Jung-Woo wanted to tell him that he was being a hypocrite because he growled like a dog, but figured he was getting a free ride so he'd better just keep quiet. He looked down at Snowball and smiled softly, petting the dirty fur. He was going to give Snowball a bath in Ga-Woon's bathtub as soon as he got home. He scratched under the dog's chin and petted his head, running his hand from the crown of his head down his spine, brushing against his back leg. The dog yelped. Kun Kang glared at Jung-Woo.

"What did I say about barking?"

"I think his leg is hurt." The leg was turned at an odd angle. It didn't look right.

Kun Kang glanced over, then turned back to the road. "Looks broken. Take it to a vet."

"Can't afford it."

"You have to treat broken bones."

"I still can't afford it..." Jung-Woo looked down at the dog in his lap. He pet his head, and Snowball turned to lick his hand with a pink tongue, content with the knowledge that even though his leg hurt, his master would fix everything for him. Jung-Woo bit his lip. He wished he could. He would do anything. But veterinarians were expensive, and he could only just make ends meet as it was.

Kun Kang glanced over at his passenger, and had to tear his eyes away to focus back on the road. Jung-Woo was gazing at the animal with such a soft, despairing expression in his chocolate brown eyes that it looked to be causing him physical pain. His pale face with its delicate features contorted in sorrow. He pet the furry white head with a tender caress of affection. Jung-Woo just looked so… Beautiful, in a sad, angelic sort of way…

Kun was tired. Very obviously tired. He needed to go to sleep. Clear his head. Get it back in working order. Because it obviously wasn't, if it was making him think what he just thought about Jung-Woo, a _male_ for crying out loud, and if it was making him say what he was about to say.

"I'll pay for the vet," Kun heard his mouth say.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kun saw the pale hand petting the dog freeze. "…You will?"

"Yes. It'll also need a license. And dog food. And housing. Ga-Woon won't want a dog in his apartment. Don't think I didn't notice you were planning to take the thing home. Anyways, I'll take care of the formalities."

"…What do you want?"

"Correct. I'm not doing this for nothing." One side of Kun's mouth quirked upwards, an almost-smile. His brain wasn't completely gone just yet. It had just enough voltage left to conjure a lovely scheme. "If I pay for all of this animal's needs, then you will have to do what I tell you from here on out."

"Will I still get to see Snowball?"

"Snowball? …Oh. Fine, Snowball. Yes, you'll be the one taking care of it, spending time with it, taking it on walks, training it. I will just be providing the means to do so."

"…And I have to do _what_ in return?"

"Simple. Obey me. From now on, I own you. Like how someone owns a pet. Understand?"

"Yes."

"And you accept?"

"Fine."

"Yes or no, slave."

"I said yes already." Jung-Woo rolled his eyes, feeling a bit like he had just sold his soul to the devil. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling very tired. He pet Snowball's head, trying to ease the dog into comforting sleep.

"Good." Kun revved the engine, not caring that he was going over the speed limit. He wanted to quickly get the animal to a vet, get its leg or skull or whatever checked out and fixed and whatnot, and then go home. He needed sleep. As for the rest… He glanced over at Jung-Woo, and saw the youth leaning his head against the window, eyes closed, hands resting protectively on the dog in his lap. His eyelashes made small shadows on the porcelain skin of his cheekbones. He sighed softly, and shifted in his sleep.

As for the rest, he'd wait and see what the new day brings.

* * *

A/N: I know pretty much no one reads K2 fanfiction, much less Kun/Jung-Woo, but I love it and wanted to write it. I'll continue this, cause I have a story in mind, but it helps to know if I'm posting this for it to hangs in empty cyberspace or if people actually read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kill Me Kiss Me © Lee Young Yuu

* * *

Ding dong. Ding dong.

A large, pale hand emerged out of a mountain of comforters to slam down upon its target. Kun fumbled blindly for a moment, grappling with the alarm clock, then managed to pick up the offensive device hurl it to the floor.

Ahh… Bliss.

The hand retreated, like a sated dragon returning to its lair.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

The hand shot out of the covers to grope blindly on the bedside table, only to pause in puzzlment as the owner of the appendage remembered that the enemy had already been vanquished. Then why…

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

The cloth mountain shifted, and an ash blond head popped out much in the same way as an irate turtle. Kun let out a groan as that godforsaken noise continued. The blond clambered out of bed with little of the model's grace he was commonly known for. He retrieved the fallen alarm clock and switched off the alarm. He then took out the batteries for good measure. Right before the digital screen blacked out, his sleep-befuddled mind registered the numbers on the face. He stared, expression shifting from incredulous to murderous.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kun's head snapped up. He dropped the useless appliance casually, with little care for where it fell. His mind zeroed in on the source of the noise, and he left to hunt it down. Clad in only a pair of navy pajama bottoms with his light blond hair brushing his bare shoulders, he padded through the apartment like a lion on the prowl.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He stopped at his front door. Blinked. Paused to yawn. Glowered. Who was at his door so early in the fucking morning? He looked through the peephole and groaned. What the fuck was that little son of a bitch doing here so fucking early…

Kun undid the locks and chain and yanked open the door, not caring about his state of undress. He caught Jung-Woo mid-kick. The other stumbled into the apartment.

"…The fuck are you doing to my door." Kun regarded the dark smudges in lower left corner of the door, then looked to the perpetrator.

Jung-Woo regained his balance. "Your doorbell doesn't work."

…Oh, that was the doorbell earlier. …What a bastard.

"Persistent little bitch aren't you," Kun growled. He needed a cigarette. He turned back inside, and heard Jung-Woo follow him in without being invited in. Rude. At least he remembered to take off his scuffed tennis shoes.

Kun lit up, then turned back to see Jung-Woo already opening the plastic kennel and pulling the mutt into his arms.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" Kun growled.

"Time to get a watch?"

Kun saw red. Wrong answer.

"NO. It is 9 o'clock in the fucking morning. Let me put that into perspective for you. It is exactly _seven_ hours after I got off work, _six_ hours after I dropped your sleeping beauty ass off at Ga-Woon's, and _four hours_ after I finished getting this fleabag its license, its collar," Kun ticked off the items on his fingers, "its food, its little fucking doggy house-kennel whatever, and its little doggy leg put in a cast and a cone put on the poor bastard's head so it won't try and eat the cast –which, by the way, is completely absurd, because no living thing could really be that fucking stupid to try and chew the device that's actually healing it, but oh no, dogs really are that fucking stupid– which means that I only got home and went to sleep less than _four fucking hours ago,_ and yet _here you are!_ Ringing my doorbell, fucking up my door, and waking me up, all because of a stupid mutt! Do you _understand now?!"_

Snowball whined. Jung-Woo stroked his head to reassure the pup that the big scary man wasn't going to get him.

"You said I could come here to be with him."

"You can't just come here whenever you fucking feel like it. I decide the visiting hours, slave." A thought occurred to him. "And how the fuck did you find out where I live."

"Ga-Woon."

Kun sighed angrily. He might have guessed. He would be sure to thank Ga-Woon the next time he saw him.

"And you didn't say when I could come over, so I figured whenever."

"A grievous error on my part that shall be rectified immediately." Kun strode to the kitchen to grab a pad of paper. "Okay, now here are all the times that will be convenient for me…" He ripped off the top sheet of paper that already had something written on it, carelessly let it fall to the ground, then started scribbling.

Jung-Woo leaned forward, hearing Snowball whine as his position in Jung-Woo's lap was compromised, until he could pick up the piece of paper. He resumed his cross-legged position on the carpet and pet the dog's head absently as he looked at the note written in a messy scrawl.

"9 SHOOT S4," Jung-Woo read tonelessly. He let it flutter to the ground and resumed petting Snowball. The pup squirmed around in his lap until his belly showed. He lifted up his furry forelegs and bat them at Jung-Woo playfully. The burnt honey blonde teen laughed slightly and rubbed his friend's belly. He spoiled him.

Kun froze upon hearing the other teen's voice, then lunged forward and snatched the slip of paper to confirm the message. Fuck. He tossed the pad of paper on the coffee table and sprinted to his bedroom, slamming the door closed.

Curious, Jung-Woo retrieved the pad of paper that allegedly held a list of the times that it was okay to drop by…

"_NEVER._ NO DROPPING BY. I TELL YOU WHEN YOU ARE TO SHOW UP. MY WORD IS ABSO" Kun hadn't finished the note.

Jung-Woo looked up to see Kun re-enter the room, fully clothed. He never stopped walking, just grabbed his keys and wallet as he moved through the room. "I don't have time to write up a list of chores I want you to do. Just clean my apartment."

"Where are you going?" It was a Saturday, so there was no school.

"Photoshoot. It's already nine. I'm late."

The door slammed shut.

Jung-Woo blinked, then looked around at the now very quiet apartment. He felt a warm, sandpapery tongue lick his hand and looked down at Snowball. The boy smiled. Play time.

Kun shoved the key in the door, almost breaking the flimsy piece of metal in half as he roughly snapped his wrist to turn it in the lock and kick the door open. Once he was in he hooked his foot around the door and slammed it behind him with a satisfying crash.

He was beyond pissed off. He had been paired with the same shitty partner as the night before. It was some fucking prissy little bitch who was obviously only there because her parents had the money to buy her way into the industry. She was the kind of model Kun hated. And he had been stuck with her two shoots in a row. "Bad mood" didn't even begin to describe him. All he wanted was to go to bed.

He stepped out something that let out an obscene squeak. Kun looked down and lifted his foot. The rubber rolled-up newspaper exhaled another squeak. His icy eyes slowly followed a distinct trail of dog toys and shredded newspaper. He walked onwards, turning the corner from the foyer to the main living room.

Sitting in front of his television, surrounded by empty soda cans, plastic junk food bags, video game paraphernalia, and dog toys, was Jung-Woo, his chocolate brown eyes fixated on the huge plasma screen. His thin form was slouched. The blond had atrocious posture, Kun noted, not for the first time. Nothing moved except for the fingers holding the controller in his lap, which pressed buttons and rotated the toggles expertly. He didn't even look up.

Kun Kang silently looked around and grabbed the remote, jamming a finger into the power button. The television screen went dark. Jung-Woo blinked and straightened slightly, as if coming out of a trance. He swiveled around, and quickly saw Kun. The dog barked a greeting from its nest of covers and cushions on Kun's couch.

"…What the hell are you still doing here." Kun congratulated himself on keeping his voice even.

"You had Left 4 Dead."

"Fucking moron, you don't just play video games at someone's house when they're not there."

Jung-Woo blinked, as if this was a new concept. "But you let me in."

"Correction." He had been forced to reign in his temper when dealing with the shoot manager. That was his job. However, there was no one around now to make him play nice. He took a step toward the teen still sitting on the floor.

"You let _yourself _into _my_ house. I come home to find the place a fucking shithole because of _you_, and here you are playing _my _video gameswhile the fucking dog tears up my couch! And the entire affair is _your entire fault_ to begin with!" He took another step every time he emphasized a point, until he was looming over the slighter teen. Kun clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling his nails bite into his skin when his hands were closed. His fist lashed out, fast as a cobra strike, and struck the dirty blonde on the cheek. Jung-Woo's face snapped to the left with the force of the blow. Red bloomed on his porcelain skin.

Suddenly, as if the blow in itself was the means to an end, all the energy drained out of Kun. He felt vacant, void of all emotion. A feeling of weariness poured in. He sank down to sit next to Jung-Woo. He wanted to go to sleep for a hundred years. Damn, he was tired. That was all. Just tired.

Kun felt something tugging at his sleeve. Jung-Woo was gazing at him attentively. He pulled Kun to his feet, and steered him toward his bedroom. Kun followed sluggishly, mechanically. His legs hid the bedframe. Before he toppled over into the welcoming embrace of slumber, he flung out an arm and caught Jung-Woo's bicep, yanking so that the other male fell onto his bed with him.

Jung-Woo felt himself falling, and hit the bed with an "Oof!" He blinked and tried to get up, but found that he couldn't move far with Kun keeping an iron grip on his arm. He gave up and relaxed into the bed that was larger and far more comfortable than the couch he crashed on at Ga-Woon's. He heard Kun mutter something.

"What?"

"Stay. Stop moving." Commanded.

"Can I get Snowball?"

"No fucking dogs in the bed." Growled.

Minutes passed. "My apartment's a mess." Stated.

Jung-Woo remained silent. He stared at the ceiling, chocolate brown eyes tranquil.

Kun pushed himself up until he was looming over the other teen. Jung-Woo looked up at him placidly. "I told you to clean the place and you fuck it up even worse."

"…Sorry," Jung-Woo apologized, looking away.

This seemed to satisfy the other, at least for the moment. He lay back down, this time moving to place more distance between their bodies. He rolled over to face the wall. Jung-Woo watched him.

"…Kun?"

No answer. Jung-Woo hesitantly got up, the mattress shifting beneath his weight. He cast a glance behind him, but the young man remained immobile. Jung-Woo left.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot. :) And thanks for being patient. This story will probably be five chapters. I need to fill two more chapters before the ending, which I already have planned, so if you have ideas for cute/fun/comedic/angsty/whatever moments between Jung-Woo and Kun Kang, just tell me your idea(s) in a review or message and you will probably see them in the next couple of chapters.


End file.
